


She Wolf

by PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard



Series: The Adventures of Jenna and the Doctor [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: DoctorJenna, Echo!Jenna-Louise Coleman, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Romantic Fluff, Shakira - Freeform, Songfic, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard/pseuds/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy little piece about Jenna and her Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> A certain friend who shall not be named *cough* Morgan*cough* has infected me with the fluff bug. Then another asked I write more about Jenna and Twelve so here we are. This is a sort of sequel to my fic Jenna Clara Coleman, which you don't absolutely need to read before this but I do recommend it. Enjoy.
> 
> I own nothing.

She knew he wasn't one for raucous crowds. He knew that Halloween was one of Jenna's favorite holidays and supposed that for her he could endure a bit of whatever she counted as a 'party'. As the Doctor donned fingerless faux fur gloves and a stylized wolf mask that matched Jenna's it occurred to him if he would wear this absurd outfit at her request, he'd probably do any damn fool thing for her.

"Aw, you'll have a good time. I promise." Jenna said cheerily, noticing her companion's sour expression. She had just emerged from her room, her own preparations completed.

While the Doctor felt ridiculous in his costume he decided Jenna looked worlds away from it in hers. She wore a soft gray bodysuit, the half of her face unobscured by the mask was painted to look like a wolf's muzzle. It should have made the girl look silly. It didn't.

"Come on, lazy boy!" She grinned, taking the Doctor's hand and pulling him to the TARDIS doors.

The bar was a fairly small one, not fancy and not a dive but somewhere in between. Being as low key a place as it was there was no line outside. They could hear music wafting under the door which was pasted with band stickers and fliers for events past. The Doctor thought maybe he ought to do the polite thing and open it but was spared the decision when two young women stumbled out in a fit of giggles. He and Jenna rolled their eyes simultaneously as they slipped inside.

Most of the patrons were in costume, some of them clearly having taken more care than the others. There were a number of people in cheap rubber masks and flimsy polyester dresses. Some of the better dressed were clustered near a small stage. One of them was clad in green and posed with a golden hued sword while his picture was taken. The man looked remarkably like someone the Doctor had met once and the Time Lord smiled to himself.

Having gained their bearings there was the business of ordering drinks. The Doctor didn't carry money, Jenna knew that and she didn't have a ton but it was enough to treat. Could Time Lords even get drunk though? Would alcohol poison him like chocolate with a dog or something? It hadn't really come up in conversation. She would know either way when he accepted or rejected the shot she was offering.

The Doctor gazed skeptically at the tiny glass. Whether this or any other drinks would inebriate him was entirely his choice but the thing was full of vodka--a particularly revolting variety of liquor in his opinion. Jenna stared at him with those wide eyes, an eager smirk lighting up her face. What else could the Doctor do then but take the glass?

Before he could talk himself out of it he threw back the shot, grimacing as the vodka seared his throat. Jenna laughed good naturedly at his reaction and downed her shot. She was about to call the bartender over for another round when a familiar song began to play. Jenna couldn't help but laugh once again.

"What?" The Doctor asked with a grin.

"Just this song and our costumes. You'll see. Come dance.". She was already out of her seat, foot tapping.

" You'd better go without me. I move like a wounded giraffe." The Doctor admitted ruefully. Jenna didn't press him. He had already gone out of his comfort zone enough for her sake. She stepped onto the floor as the first lyrics rang out.

_S.O.S. she's in disguise._

_S.O.S. she's in disguise._

_There's a she wolf in disguise,_

_Coming out, coming out, coming out._

So that's what she had found so amusing. And the way she danced...perhaps the Doctor was biased but Jenna was extraordinary. This was further evidenced by a stranger deciding to join her.

They weren't touching but the man drew closer, his intention clear. The Doctor's cheeks flushed with anger. Really?! She was obviously here with someone. Was it obvious though? He wasn't out there with Jenna and they hadn't made their way around the bar. For all this guy knew his dance partner was single and there on her own.

A hand on Jenna's waist and her recoil from it were the last straws. The Doctor moved to separate them, pushing then stranger away more forcefully than was really necessary. The stranger stumbled and walked away, his pride wounded but not wanting to make a thing of it. Jenna pulled her mask down to hang around her neck, an action that was mirrored by the Doctor.

"Look at you defending my honor." The girl remarked with a wink.

The Doctor could have pulled together a witty retort but stayed silent, choosing instead to cup Jenna's face in his hands. As he leaned in his hearts beat frantically as though they may burst. All at once Jenna's arms were draped around the Doctor's shoulders and his lips were on hers. She tasted of greasepaint and liquor but he couldn't have cared less.

_There's a she wolf in the closet._

_Open up and set it free._

_There's a she wolf in the closet._

_Let it out so it can breathe._

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the song I've used. This takes place in 2030 (Jenna's time) and its one of her favorites but she likes the classics so yeah.
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=booKP974B0k


End file.
